Rebirth
by gladysnotw
Summary: Thanos has chosen her to provide him an heir and open new doors to his new universe. Genesis only has Dr. Strange's plea to trust him, before he vanished with the rest of the universe, to get him and everyone back. (Sequel to Coincidence)
1. The beginning

_She woke up to the sound of fire cracking. Her head didn't hurt anymore, and she didn't feel at all sore or tired. Slowly, she sat up and realized she was in a wooden, little shelter. It had to be morning. There were no birds or cars. No noises. Genesis sat in shock when she realized she was in a worn out gown. It looked like a white bed sheet that someone tore up and sewed into a laughable excuse of a gown._

_She was barefoot and alone. There was a table with a few pots and a kettle. The fire was small, and no one else was around. Suddenly, all her memories started flooding in again._

_Stephen. The Stones. Tony Stark. _

_Her thought were interrupted by her worst nightmare. His large footsteps made her shiver, and his grunting boomed in her ears. Thanos came in, wearing a white T shirt. He didn't seem shocked to find her awake. He came in with an empty basket, and placed it on the table. Quickly, she got up to summon her power, and blasted him in the head. He fell to the side with a grunt and chuckled. This angered her more as she readied another blast._

_Bubbles filled the air. She grimaced and noticed Thanos was gone. She stood, frozen and confused. Something cold and metal pressed against her head and she gasped._

_"You should be more grateful. I could kill you in any way imaginable, yet you continue to despise me."_

_"I hate you because you're a monster," she spat._

_"Would a monster single out a weak, little being like you? I chose to be even more merciful towards you than the rest of the universe. More than my own daughter," he said, lowering his voice at the last sentence._

_Genesis shook her head. "I never asked for this."_

_"No, you weren't. You were chosen," he corrected her._

_"You're insane."_

_Thanos smiled. "Strange couldn't see you for what you are. He let love blind him to endless power and opportunities. I have plans for you, and I plan on getting to know you in the process."_

_Genesis took deep breaths before speaking. "And if I don't?"_

_"That's up to you. We're millions of miles from any civilized planet, and any source of food. I think the wise choice would be for you to stay."_

_His large hand turned her around so she would face him. He gently gripped her chin and held it up. "And in time, you will provide this perfect universe with an heir to overlook it after my time."_

_She felt her eyes burn with tears. "Never."_

_He didn't seem at all bothered. "In the meantime, make yourself at home. I'll be making breakfast."_

_She watched him approach the counter as she ran outside the shelter. This definitely wasn't Earth. There was a large garden before her. The sky was a bright yellow color and made the land look warm. Thanos' armor hung up on a wooden pole, almost like a scarecrow. Genesis hugged herself as she sat on the steps in front of the entrance._

_After several minutes, Thanos joined her at the steps. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_She said nothing. He looked at the horizon and sighed in contentment. Genesis felt disgusted in the clothes she wore, and gazed at the titan. "I want my old clothes."_

_"I burned them. They're gone."_

_She narrowed her eyes. "You changed my clothes while I was asleep."_

_Thanos looked offended by that. "I did nothing to you."_

_Scoffing, she asked, "I'm supposed to believe that?"_

_"I'm not the monster you think I am. I gain no pleasure in doing such things without a woman's consent."_

_Genesis only got more and more angry. "No, but you take pleasure in holding them hostage and forcing them into a pregnancy."_

_He angrily stood up and towered over her. She took a step back but her face didn't change._

_"I'm not going to force you. Overtime, you'll come to your senses," he said, touching her hair with his ungloved hand._

_She slapped his hand. "How did I fall asleep? And for how long?'_

_Thanos sat back down and replied, "I put you to sleep because you refused to cooperate. And I needed to make sure you didn't leave when I went to Earth to get the final stone."_

_Genesis couldn't believe it. She looked at the gauntlet and noticed he had all the stones on it. Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped. "No."_

_"I completed my mission. Half of the universe is gone," he said, unphased._

_She slumped to her knees in shock. How could this have happened? Was Stephen still alive? Wong? Thanos stared at her, irritated by her reaction._

_"If I remember correctly, you're only here because the wizard handed you over to me."_

_That made her freeze. She remembered how it happened. She fought the idea of it being true. Her hands glowed purple as she held back a sob. "You-"_

_A blast to her stomach knocked her several feet away and onto her back. Her gown was now black and smoking. Slowly, she sat up as he walked towards her with the power stone glowing on the glove. She tried to scoot away but he grabbed her and held her up. She screamed as he picked her up. Then, he hugged her. She trembled in confusion as he spoke quietly._

_"Forgive me. I don't want this life...for either of us."_


	2. The Wizard is Dead

The days went by ever so slowly. Genesis spent most of it away from Thanos. She wandered the foreign planet, memorizing its pattern and color. The ground was soft, like sand. Thanos' garden was, indeed, very wealthy with life and color. She hadn't eaten in a few days, until one evening.

The shelter was filled with a rich smell of stew. She sat up in their bed, and took in the rich aroma. Thanos noticed her sitting up, and handed her a small bowl of the stew. Her stomach begged her to take it, and she did. He watched her swallow it all within seconds. He hadn't cooked anything so familiar to an Earthling before, and he figured this would help her loosen up. Unfortunately, she turned her back to him in the bed and fell asleep. His efforts were proving fruitless by the hour.

Genesis opened her eyes to find the planet dark. It was night once again. Thanos wasn't in the shelter. She sighed as she buried herself in the blankets again.

"Gen?"

A rough hand touched her shoulder when the voice spoke. She knew that voice anywhere. Quickly, she sat up and gasped. It couldn't be.

"Stephen..?"

His side-smile helped her relax, as he pulled her into his arms. She cried. She couldn't help it. He held her for a long time, and they were silent.

"We need get out of here," Genesis warned as she remembered her situation.

Stephen didn't move. "Did he hurt you?"

They both looked at the old gown she wore and she looked up at him. He held her cheek and said, quietly, "I didn't think I would see you again."

He leaned in close and kissed her. She kissed him back, until he disappeared. Gasping, she looked around for him. Then, he appeared. Thanos.

"You've wounded me, dear one," he muttered, as he stepped through the entrance.

She narrowed her eyes and stomped towards him. "Where's-"

The red glow from his gauntlet answered her question. She stepped away in horror and shook her head. Thanos watched her grow angry, as she tried to summon her power. Nothing. Her eyes glowed for a moment, but then faded back to their original color.

"You're not strong enough to fight this anymore. You're killing yourself," he explained, recalling all the meals she declined.

She had grown a lot thinner too. Genesis sat down on the bed and mumbled, "Good. I would rather be dead...than be with you."

He took a knee in front of her, and showed her the gauntlet. The power stone glowed. "Dormammu left one thing behind when your father, Kaecilius, failed against the wizard: A piece of this stone's power. He never forgot what your father failed to achieve but, in his mercy, he gifted you with that power. Dormammu hoped to return to Earth for that power, but I achieved my goal first."

"We're not the merciless beasts you all see us as. We believe in mercy and aiding those with enough power to sustain what we have in store."

Genesis looked at him with disgust in her eyes. "So...you only keep the valuable ones alive. That's mercy to you?"

He ignored her question. "I will destroy the stones. My plan was a success. Now, I rest, as the creator of this new world. And, I have what Dormammu has also failed to achieve: you."

She grimaced. "Destroy the stones?"

"They have fulfilled their purpose. You'll help me," he said, standing up.

He picked her up like a doll as she screamed. They left the shelter, and walked several feet away from it. Genesis fell on her back as he tossed her aside. He removed the gauntlet, and held the power stone in his hand.

Genesis sat up in horror. "What are you doing?"

"Help me destroy it!"

"You don't even know what you're doing!"

"If anyone else gets their hands in this, there's no telling what destruction they'll bring!"

Genesis couldn't help but wonder if this is what Stephen saw when he went forward in time. Was this to be the fate of the Stones? Thanos was willing to give up all this power. He could easily rule all, but he was destroying the only thing that could give him the ability to do it. He gripped the power stone, ready to destroy the gauntlet. Genesis stood and held out her hand.

She fired at it as Thanos used the power stone. A large explosion sent them both backwards. Genesis flipped through the air several times before landing on her stomach. Shaking, she lifted her head up and gasped at the crater in the ground. Smoke filled the air but she didn't see Thanos. Her hands suddenly burned. They were dark black and purple. Bits of red flesh appeared on her hands, and she hissed from the pain. She could barely move a finger without feeling pain. Making her way across the crater they created in the ground, she spotted Thanos.

Half of his face was singed. His chest was smoking and she gagged at the smell of burning flesh. At first, she thought he was dead. Touching his cheek, she got an idea. She closed her eyes and tried to enter his mind.

_Darkness...a young woman...she was green and...was crying..? Her hands were bloody, as well as her hair. Gasping...wheezing..._

Genesis gasped when she opened her eyes. Stumbling back, she landed on her behind and watched Thanos stir himself awake. They both turned to see the gauntlet close by. The Stones were gone. Forever. Thanos took the gauntlet and placed it under his arm.

"We did it."

She didn't know what to say. "What happens now?"

He gazed up at the sky, staring at the stars. "We rest."

"Tell me about my father," she demanded, suddenly.

The titan glanced at her, hesitant. "Now is not the time-"

"I want to know about my father! First Stephen and now-"

She stopped. She had never really mentioned Stephen to Thanos before. Before all this mess took place, Stephen refused to tell her what he knew about her father. It must've been for good reason, but she never knew her real father.

"The wizard knew your father?"

Lowering her eyes, he took it as a yes.

"I want to help you,dear one, but you must help me, as well."

He lifted her chin, and spoke carefully. "Let us sleep."

She knew what he meant. He had slept outside this whole time, while she slept in the bed. Shaking her head, he nodded. Taking the gauntlet, he picked her up lile before, and headed towards their shelter. Genesis screamed and struggled as she turned her eyes to his armor hanging in the field.

Her heart saddened as she remembered Wong and Stephen. She missed Wong. His kindness, ambition, and cooking. However, she missed Stephen the most. Her great love. For a moment, she tried to feel him somewhere in the universe. She wasn't strong enough to try for long, but she tried.

Thanos laid Genesis down on the bed, and sighed heavily. Her hunger had stopped and she felt herself growing weak again.

"Stay away," she hissed at him.

"I won't force myself upon you. We're in a great need of sleep. Nothing more," he replied as he laid beside her.

She was no match for his strength and large size. He held her close as she tried to move, but it was useless. With no other choice, she started screaming. Anger filled his eyes as he grabbed her and threw her out of the shelter. Her knees scraped as she cradled her hands that still burned. Her head slowly lifted as she saw him stomping towards her. He grabbed her head like a baseball, breathing heavily.

"The wizard is dead. Accept the life you have been given, and forget about him."

Genesis' head throbbed with pain as she tried to fight back. She focused her energy on him and tried to lift him off the ground. He looked down at his feet, noticing himself move about an inch. Chuckling, he seemed impressed.

"Your efforts are admirable. And despite your present...condition, you're still as beautiful as-"

There was a shriek and he was blasted onto his back. He groaned loudly and in anger. She had her hand out, burning and purple. She slumped to the ground, unconscious. Thanos took a moment to recover himself, as he walked over and carried her inside. Now, they would sleep with no distractions.

The next afternoon, she awoke when she heard Thanos stomping around in the garden. Tears went down her cheeks when she thought about Stephen being gone. There was no sense from him. No thought. The snap had taken him.

Thanos came in and noticed her staring at her hands, and bandaged them for her. He was gentle, despite his hands being so large. He wore a white t shirt, and his face had almost fully healed. Genesis glanced up when she thought she felt something. Life. Something moved on the planet.

The feeling quickly went away. Thanos slowly leaned in to her face, which made her scoot away onto the bed. He moved closer, putting a hand on her thigh.

"The wizard...is dead."

Genesis still wanted to fight it, but he was right. She let him get closer as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, something blasted through the ceiling and knocked him off of her. She cried out in shock as someone came through the ceiling as well. A woman, Genesis realized. She wrapped her arms around the titan and strangled him. The woman looked at her and assured her she was safe with her eyes.

Then, the Hulk bursted in and took hold of Thanos arm. Then, another being came and held his other arm. War Machine, Genesis realized.

Hulk glanced at her and grimaced. "You.."

"Bruce.." Genesis gasped.

"What the hell are you-"

War Machine spoke up. "Who's she?"

They all stopped when Captain America came in with Thor and Black Widow. If it weren't for the circumstances, Genesis would be hyped. Black Widow looked slightly different. She was blonde and had short hair. Widow went to Genesis and helped her up. Captain America eyed the titan as Thor chopped his arm off. The gauntlet, along with his forearm, fell to the ground as Thanks gave a cry of agony. He didn't seem to fight back as he remained silent.

"Where are they?" Cap asked, firmly.

"You should be grateful, the universe required courage-"

Thor gave him a hard punch to the face, and he groaned.

"Where are the Stones?' Widow asked.

The blonde woman strangling Thanos hissed, "Answer the question."

"Gone. Reduced to atom," Thanos replied, weakly.

Bruce spoke up, yelling. "You used them two days ago!"

Thanos glanced at Genesis, as he replied, "I used the stones to destroy the stones. We both did."

Widow turned to Genesis, who was shaking. Captain America didn't seem convinced, but Widow did. Thanos continued as he seemed in too much pain to speak, "It nearly...killed me. The work is done, and it always will be."

The blue woman from Thanos' planet appeared, and Genesis stared at her. Her name was Nebula, she remembered. Cap spome up again as he turned to Thor, "We have to tear this place apart. They've gotta be around here somewhere."

Nebula interrupted as she approached Thanos. He looked up at her, but said nothing. "My father is many things...but a liar is not one of them."

Cap and Widow exchanged glances. Thanos' face softened as he thanked Nebula. She didn't appear to be too sympathetic, but Genesis could feel something of the sort within her.

"Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

His head chopped off. Genesis gasped as they all turned to Thor. He panted heavily as he stared at the severed head. Black Widow held her jaw open in shock.

"What...did you do?"

Thor looked at Widow and replied, "I went for the head."


	3. Questioning

Everyone was silent on the ship. When she saw Earth on the horizon, Genesis never felt closer to home. It felt like it had been decades since she had returned home. To her planet, for God's sake. She remembered how this all happened. The attack on New York with the two ugly creatures, and their large ship. The day she met Tony Stark himself, and Bruce, of course.

_A large beam appeared out of the sky, and pulled Stephen's unconscious body out of Spiderman's hands. His body was lifted up towards the alien ship._

_"No, no! Stephen!"_

Black Widow had helped bandage her hands when she noticed they were burned. The blonde woman who attacked Thanos first, watched Genesis closely. Her suit was red and blue with a golden star in the middle of her chest. Black Widow looked a little different than Genesis remembered. It was the almost-white hair, she assumed.

"You wanna tell us who you are?" the blonde woman said, breaking the silence.

Genesis glanced up at her. Her mouth was dry.

Widow shook her head. "Have a little decency, Carol."

"Have a little respect for everyone on board, okay? She was with Thanos and we need to know why. For all we know-"

The raccoon driving the ship, turned in his seat and yelled, "Speak for yourself about respect, Blondie!"

Carol narrowed her eyes, and gave him a look. Captain America glanced at Widow and said, "Nat, she's got a point."

Nat grimaced in disbelief at him, as she turned her attention back to Genesis. She wrapped a blanket around her, and asked what everyone seemed so desperate to know.

"You mind giving us your name?"

Genesis could feel Carol's burning stare, but tried to focus on Nat. "Genesis."

Bruce noticed how quietly Genesis replied and stood up to sit beside her. He looked over at Widow and said, "Sorry, Nat. I should probably be present for this. Tony and I met her in New York when it was attacked not too long ago."

Nat stared at him, and suddenly, changed the subject. "Where the hell have you been?"

He cleared his throat, nervously. "Space, long story. We can talk about it later, I promise."

She didn't seem too satisfied with that, but she dropped it for now. Genesis noticed Cap smiling at them talking. Bruce continued where he left off.

"She was in a sanctum in New York with some guy named Strange. He's-"

"I was helping him protect the Time Stone and the sanctum. Bruce warned us about Thanos, and that's when his goons showed up in New York. They captured Stephen, so Tony and Spiderman helped me get into space to save him. Thing is...Tony felt it was best to continue the ship's course and attack Thanos where he lives."

Nat listened closely as Cap's attention shifted when he heard Tony's name. "So..you saw Thanos?"

Genesis nodded and said, "We tried to stop him, and we were close, but Tony nearly got killed. I think he might even..be dead."

"He's alive. We need to know about Thanos," Cap said, suddenly.

Carol stepped up in agreement, as Nat shook her head at them. "Steve.."

Bruce led Genesis to another side of the room, and cleared his throat. Nat slightly smiled at him, as she returned her attention to Steve and Carol. Genesis didn't realize she was so tense until her shoulders relaxed.

"Getting a little hectic here, huh?" Bruce asked, smiling nervously.

Genesis didn't say anything.

"Look, we need to know more about Thanos, and you're the only other person besides Nebula who can help."

Looking over at Nebula, Genesis noticed her silently biting her thumbnail in a corner. Bruce followed her gaze and sighed through his nose. "Please. He said he destroyed the stones. Did you see him do it?"

She gulped. "I helped him do it. I didn't...I wasn't trying to.."

He shook his head, assuring her not to give it a second thought. "It's fine. Did he mention anything about...bringing anyone back? Or reversing it?"

Stephen entered her mind, as she remembered his farewell to her.

_I love you. Remember that._

"There's nothing that can be done, Bruce," she said, quietly.

He noticed the light in her eyes fade away as her face saddened. "But, maybe there's-"

"They're all gone!"

Natasha looked at her, grimacing. Steve and Carol didn't seem very surprised at her words. Thor and Nebula were silent, but their silence only proved their acceptance. Bruce was at a loss of words as Natasha walked over to them.

"What are you saying?"

"They...are _dead_," the girl whispered, angrily, "Stephen knew this would happen. And he's gone now. They all are. No one is coming back."

"She is right," Thor mumbled as he stood up.

Carol shook her head. "So what? We do nothing?"

"Didn't you hear what the gal said? It's over," The Raccoon (Genesis thought she heard them call him 'Rocket') yelled from the front of the ship.

Natasha begged Genesis with her eyes for some closure. She had none to give. Carol wasn't convinced. She flew above Genesis and grabbed her neck. Slamming her against the wall, Natasha narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey!"

"Don't dent any walls of my ship!" Rocket scolded at Carol.

Genesis didn't flinch at Carol's threat as she watched her eyes glow yellow.

"I don't believe anything you're saying. Why would Thanos bring a normal human being to a distant planet just to destroy the stones? He had to have trusted you, and told you about what he was planning to do."

They all heard a gun click as Natasha aimed a handgun at Carol. "Put her down."

"Not until I get an answer," Carol replied, as she eyed the gun, "That isn't going to do much damage, anyway."

"No, but this will," Natasha said as she held out her wrist and fired electricity from a blue glowing device.

It zapped Carol's head, causing her to let Genesis go. Steve stood in front of Natasha, shielding her from Carol. Carol raised her fist, but froze when she couldn't move it. It glowed purple and suddenly, threw her up at the ceiling and onto the floor. Her fist sent her back and forth several times. They all stared at Genesis who stared at her with dark purple eyes, gritting her teeth.

Thor raised his eyebrows, somewhat impressed. Natasha watched with her mouth hanging open. "Stop!"

Genesis finally stopped as slammed Carol to the floor. She moved her blonde hair from her face and glared at Genesis. Steve hurried between them and demanded they stopped. Carol held her stare as Genesis' eyes returned to normal.

"I was brought there because my father cursed me. Thanos wanted me to supervise his new universe, and produce an heir. All of it...by force," Genesis said, loud enough for the whole ship to hear.

Thor and Bruce exchanged disgusted looks as Natasha put a hand on Genesis' shoulder. "I'm on your side about this, but we don't need to be throwing each other around the ship to prove a point."

The ship made its landing on Earth at the Avengers' facility. They all left the ship, except for Rocket, who needed to repair the ceiling and floor. Genesis was put in a room with Tony Stark himself, who was asleep. She stared at him and noticed how thin he looked. Close to death.

"You sure it's a good idea to put them together?" Steve asked Natasha.

"Maybe we'll find something out that she hasn't already told us. I think the new girl has her tight-lipped." Natasha replied in a whisper.

They were watching from another room, having audio to anything anyone said in the room. Genesis walked over to Tony and tried to wake him up. She nudged him a little, but he didn't seem to respond. Sighing, she stared at herself in the mirror. They had given her new clothes to wear. It looked like a spandex suit. Black wouldn't have been her first choice, but it was comfortable. The old gown Thanos gave her had been burned by her request.

She looked at Tony one last time to see if he would wake up, but he didn't budge. Impatiently, she closed her eyes and held out a hand towards him. Steve shifted, but Natasha put a hand on his arm.

"Just wait."

"He'll wake up and start panicking again," Steve argued.

_You said we would lose together...and you weren't there. _

Gasping, Tony sat up and turned to look at Genesis. "What the hell..?"

"They out some heavy drugs on you," Genesis said, quietly.

He felt his pulse on his wrist, and then rubbed one eye. "How the hell did you get here? I thought he..."

"You've got your friends to thank for that. You...took it heavy, huh?"

He scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed. The brightly lit room made him shift, but he knew he needed to stay calm. "Nobody's business."

She didn't reply. Nodding, she understood. "They're gone. The Stones. Thanos destroyed them."

Tony blinked and stared in disbelief. Shaking his head, he exhaled slowly. "Damn it."

Steve could barely watch. He stormed towards the door to go inside, but Natasha and Carol stopped him.

"Move," he demanded as Carol held his arm back.

"Steve, this isn't going to help anything," Natasha snapped.

"What good is any of this? It's all over."

Tony and Genesis turned when they heard Steve's voice from outside. He scoffed and stood up. "Should've known they were listening."

Genesis watched Tony collect himself and walk towards the door. "What will you do?"

He held the doorknob and stopped. "Move on. It's all we can do at this point. And, I'm sorry your boyfriend traded you away."

Without any other comment to add, Tony Stark left the facility. He just looked at Steve, and made no other contact with anyone else. Natasha shook her head when he left. Rhodey watched him leave, but said nothing. Carol folded her arms, glancing at Genesis in the room.

"Nat, any word on Clint?" Rhodey asked, as if it were a risky question.

Her eyes lowered and she swallowed. "No. Not a word."

Genesis joined them outside the room, as Bruce stared at several holographic screens floating around. She saw Spiderman's face, along with a man with an eye patch, Hawkeye, and a few others. They were declared as missing below their photos.

"I'm going back," Carol stated.

"Back, where?" Rhodey asked.

"Space. You guys can handle it down here," she said, leaving the building.

They all followed her outside as she stared up at the sky. She looked Genesis and said, "Work on your grip. Handle a normal person like you did me, and you'll kill 'em in seconds. Good grip, though."

Genesis wasn't sure what to say, so she just stared. Carol side-smiled and Genesis figured that meant they were on...decent terms.

"Here," Natasha said, handing Carol a communicating device.

She nodded and thanked her. With that, she blasted into the sky like a shooting star and disappeared. Rhodey stood, confused, as she approached Nat. "What did she mean?"

Nat kept looking at the sky as she replied, "Half the universe is missing. Things are going to change, Rhodes."

He looked away and nodded. Sighing, he stretched his arms. "Well, I better tell Cap-"

A motorcycle driving by made them all jump. It was Steve. Natasha grimaced as he drove away with his shield and a backpack. She took a step forward, but stopped herself. They all watched him go in silence. Rhodey shook his head as he scoffed.

"We still got contact with Wakanda?"

Natasha nodded, barely able to speak. "I'll get on the phone with who we've got. Genesis, right? Follow Rhodey to one of the spare bedrooms."

Rhodey raised his eyebrows at that. "She's staying with us?"

She didn't reply as she lowered her eyes and walked back inside. Rhodey glanced at Genesis, who was debating if she should leave too. He stood by her, and barely noticed how young she was. He bet she and Parker would've gotten along perfectly.

"You planning on staying?"

Genesis looked at him, not sure on what to decide.

He held up his hands, innocently. "It's up to you. I think you could use our help, though. Your powers are a lot like Wanda."

She grimaced. "Who?"


	4. Moving On

_**4 years later...**_

"You even trying?" Rhodey asked from below.

Genesis looked down from above him as she flew down and smirked in his face. "Hey, you try lifting a truck without the help of that tin can."

He raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You're not improving. You should be able to pick it up."

"More like years ago," Natasha commented as she entered the training room.

Rhodey shook his head and Genesis sighed, folding her arms. "I can lift it. I was just..thinking."

Natasha understood, but replied, "There's barely time to think when there's a situation. You've gotta focus."

Quietly, Rhodey put a hand on Natasha's shoulder as he turned to Genesis. "Try again."

The old truck they used for training sat in the middle of the room. Natasha watched Genesis fly higher towards the ceiling. The two Avengers jumped when they heard a large crack. The truck looked crumpled like a soda can. Quickly, she flew out of the room, leaving Rhodey to shake his head again.

"You talk to her this time," he sighed.

Genesis flew into her room and laid down in bed. A small knock made her roll her eyes. "Go away, Rhodey."

He opened the door anyway and closed it behind him. She flew off the bed and folded her arms as he stared at her. "That whole floating thing...cut it out. I know you do it to puff yourself up."

Feeling kind of attacked by that, she unfolded her arms. "I was just thinking about Stephen, okay? I'm sorry."

Rhodey rubbed the back of his neck. She had never really opened up or spoken about him much. When she did, she was always angry and sending objects across the room.

"We all lost people, Gen. You gotta stop acting like we don't get it."

She lowered her eyes and almost felt like crying. "He acted like he knew what he was doing. Why would he do this? And not tell me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what am I supposed to do, then?"

He sighed. "Gen, I don't know."

"And what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't-"

"Stop telling me that!"

"What do you want me to say, Gen," he asked, raising his voice, "Do you want me to promise that he'll be back when he's not?"

Genesis made her way for the door, but he grabbed her wrist. "Hey, listen to me."

"Let go."

"No, listen! You gotta change this whole attitude. Nat's worried about you and she's got enough to deal with it before she panders to your petty ass. I'm sorry your boyfriend is gone but you gotta stop acting like it was yesterday. It was 4 years ago!"

A knock made them turn and find Natasha at the door. Rhodey let go of Genesis and walled out the door. "I'm done babysitting for one day. I'm out."

"You hurt his feelings," Natasha said.

"Go away," Genesis said as she laid down on thin air like it was a bed.

Natasha smiled at that. "You should apologize. Rhodey cares about you a lot."

Genesis played with her fingers and mumbled something in Spanish. "I know he's right. It just doesn't make it any easier for me."

"Well...when you're ready to apologize, Rhodey's usually in his room. Take it easy, Gen," Natasha advised with a smile.

She left, closing the door. Genesis looked at her bookshelf and used her powers to bring her scrapbook. It flipped open and revealed several articles on Stephen. His surgeries and awards, and a few clippings of him as Dr. Strange.

Her mind recalled the day he let Thanos take her. She felt her chest ache as the book slammed shut. Sighing through her nose, Genesis flew out of her room and towards Rhodey's door. Knocking, he gave no answer.

"Rhodey?"

The door slightly opened. "I'm not gonna babysit-"

His door flew open and he jumped back. She narrowed her eyes as she welcomed herself in.

"You got some serious issues," he gasped.

He was even more surprised when she hugged him. Looking around, he said nothing. Slowly, he hugged her back.

"You're okay," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say through silent tears.

He joined her in the training room once again as she kept practicing. Natasha watched as well, knowing the only thing holding the girl back was herself. Genesis hadn't mastered teleporting just yet, but she was close. When they had finished for the day, she flew out of the building and up into the sky as high as she could go. The orange sky reminded her of the garden. Thanos. Lowering her eyes, she remembered that Rhodey taught her to think of Stephen whenever Thanos crept in.

Her hand reached out to touch a cloud as she laid back and relaxed. She wondered of her father and how he must have searched for her. Thinking of the past exhausted her a bit. Leaning her head back, arms out, and eyes closed, she let herself fall. For a moment, it all went away. She smiled as the air filled her ears and she quickly fell towards the ground. Then, she slowed down and gently landed on her back.

Someone applauding made her turn. She gasped, "You.."

Mordo stopped clapping and gave her a smile. "Stephen would be proud."

She was on him in seconds. Her hands went to his throat and he chuckled at her. "How the he'll did you get out-"

"Stephen's magic is strong, but not as strong as mine," he replied, calmly.

"He was the Sorcerer Supreme. How-"

Mordo held up a finger to correct her. "Is."

She shoved him onto his back. "You better get the hell out of here."

"Don't you want to know where your beloved is?"

Her cheeks burned red with anger and embarrassment. Mordo grinned at her eyes changing color.

"He's gone."

This made his smile fade, and he looked disappointed. "He didn't tell you."

"If you're here to make jokes-"

He was on her now. Faster than she could think, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back as he hissed in her ear. "I suggest you listen well. That's your weakness. You think this power makes you someone you're not. And you're wrong."

He continued, "Stephen was as close a friend as I ever had, and he's more powerful than you could ever dream of being. He's alive. If you weren't too stupid in lifting trucks and flying around, you would use your gift to bring him back."

"Piss off," she spat.

Mordo put his cheek against hers. "Trust him. I'm sure he gave you some closure and explanation before giving you away."

He could see her eyes changing color again in anger. This only fueled his antics even more as he laughed at her. "Think. He must've left you with something. I'm sure he told you to trust him or did he not find you suitable enough for him as a man? Is that way he gave you away-"

With an angry yell, she elbowed him and he stumbled back, clutching his chest. His hands created whips of light and he roped her wrists from afar. "You're angry with him, aren't you?"

Her glare only confirmed it. Mordo shook his head at that. "Stephen was a fool to rely on you or anyone else, for that matter. He could never see the bigger picture, and now, half the universe is gone. He made my task easier, I will say. Stephen thinks so highly of you."

Why did he keep talking about Stephen as if they had a dinner date the night before? Genesis tried to free herself from the whips with a struggle.

"You. A waste," Mordo spat.

He gave the whips a crack which brought her to his face in a flash. His eyes examined her as she struggled more. "Such power in a waste of humanity. It's unjust."

His hand placed around her neck and squeezed. She felt a burning feeling within seconds and she screamed.

"What I wouldn't give to have it-"

Like a bullet, he was sent miles high. The whips dissolved as she sent him higher and higher. With a push off the ground, she met him in the air within seconds.

"You can spit on my face with your speeches, but don't ever talk to me about Stephen again," she growled.

He used his magical boots to manage his flight and flipped over her. He disappeared with a laugh.


	5. Denial

"How do you expect to find him?" Rhodey asked as he watched Genesis pacing around in her bedroom.

"I don't know," she said before he even finished his question.

He folded his arms and said, "You know but you won't tell me. Right?"

Genesis sighed as she stopped pacing. "I have to find him. Stephen was the only one who knew the fate of the universe."

"Wait, wait, back up. Weren't you angry at him like...an hour ago?"

"I'm only going by what he said to me. I have to trust he knew what he was doing."

Rhodey rubbed his face in frustration. "Gen, he did what he did to save you and Tony. How could the guy see millions of different futures and know how to cause the right one to work?"

She was suddenly reminded of Thanos. It made her want to shiver, but she was removed from her thoughts when she noticed Rhodey expected a response. "He would've given his life for the Stone. His duty and responsibilities were everything to him."

Rhodey didn't say anything as she continued. "I spent the last few years being angry, and just...bitter about everything that's happened."

"A lot of us have," said Natasha as she came inside.

"Look, Gen, if you're going to find your boyfriend who's supposed to be dead, I can't stop you. But what if this isn't about your bitterness anymore?" Rhodey asked, looking to Natasha for support.

"You think now I've turned into dealing with denial?" Genesis asked, realizing that she basically answered her own question.

"I _know_. You think just because some guy came and told you he's alive that it's-"

"Mordo may not be my friend, but he was Stephen's."

Rhodey scoffed. "Emphasis on _was_."

Genesis ignored him. "Even after everything, Mordo thinks Stephen could be his ally."

"What if he wants you to find Stephen for a reason? He's planning something and he could hurt you," Rhodey said, sternly.

"He could, but his priority is to get Stephen back. I'm his best bet at that, Rhodey," Genesis replied.

Natasha tried to follow her point as best as she could, as she spoke up. "Why does Mordo need you to find Strange?"

Genesis paused before revealing her theory. "It's got to involve Dormammu somehow."

Rhodey couldn't believe it. He almost laughed. "Him?"

Natasha remained silent as Rhodey stared at Genesis in disbelief. Genesis floated off the floor and sat on thin air, criss-cross apple sauce. She rested her elbow on her knee, as she placed her chin on her knuckle. "Dormammu wanted to come to Earth before, and almost did, if it wasn't for Stephen. Now that Stephen's gone, there's no doubt he would seize the chance to come back. It could be risky."

"But how does seeing Dormammu find Stephen?" Natasha asked, curiously.

"You seriously buying this?" Rhodey asked.

"I'd give myself up. I was meant to help Thanos achieve his goal, and more. Dormammu had the same goal, but failed. Turning myself in to Dormammu would help me get more access to different parts of the universe, and maybe even expand my ability to find him," Genesis explained, slowly.

"That's a big maybe, Gen," Natasha commented, not totally against the idea.

"I'll never forgive myself if I don't try."

**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews, guys. Apologies that this chapter is so short. I've barely had time to write, and it's mostly because I've been busy. But, it's also been due to the fact that not much from Endgame is released yet. I found the script online, but it doesn't show who says what line. It just has all the dialogue on one page. Not many youtube clips are out yet either, and I didn't want to continue writing without having a better memory of the scenes that happened in the movie. However, I've decided to make this its own story and not depend so much on Endgame's plot. This takes place during endgame, obviously, but I won't repeat a lot of the scenes from the movie because I find fics that do that a bit dull lol Wish me luck in writing this because this is a very tricky story to write :D**


	6. Old Friendships

Rhodey watched Genesis pack as much of her things as possible. He stood in the doorway, reminding her if she had forgotten anything. Her backpack was full, but not as heavy as she was expecting. She looked at herself in the mirror before taking a deep breath. As she walked past Rhodey and through the door, he sighed.

"Gen," he said.

She turned to be greeted with a sudden hug. He held tightly before letting her go. Genesis looked up at him and said, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah, well...this Stephen better be worth it," Rhodey frowned.

Genesis, then, went on her way to New York. She flew up into the sky, and made her way to the Sanctum in New York. She didn't know it or not, but she hoped Wong was still alive. Her mind raced, hoping he had survived the snap. Genesis spotted the Sanctum from afar after several minutes. Biting her lip, she slowed down and landed gently at the front door. Her eyes scanned the building as she recalled how she first met Stephen at the building. Smiling, she knocked on the door, but nothing happened.

Shaking her head, she flew up to one of the windows and kicked it in. Before anything else happened, Wong appeared. His eyes looked tired and angry. Magic at the ready, he froze when he saw Genesis. His jaw hung open as he put his guard down, and pulled her into a hug.

"Genesis! I can't believe..."

She felt tears building up as she shared a happy laugh with him. "You're okay."

He pulled away for a moment asking, "What's happened? Where is Stephen?"

He understood when he saw her lower her eyes. Sighing, he said, "I feared as much."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been years. Stephen is more powerful than any of us had ever hoped to be, if he failed...there is no hope left."

Genesis had to admit to being surprised to how well he spoke of Stephen. She shook her head and said, "Wong...I was with him when he disappeared. He gave up the Stone to save me and Tony Stark. He-"

Wong grimaced at that. "What did you say?"

She noticed his sudden tone change and cleared her throat, nervously. "He gave up the Stone to save us..?"

He stared at her in shock, then took a step back. "He gave up the Stone, and now he's gone. Why?"

She attempted to calm him down, as she explained Stephen using the Stone to look into the future for all possible outcomes of the situation.

"He must have given it up for a good reason, besides for you, of course," Wong smirked a bit.

Genesis blushed a bit. Then she remembered Mordo. "Wong...Mordo escaped."

"What?"

"He approached me earlier, telling me that Stephen was alive," Genesis replied.

"Alive? Then, where is he?"

"I don't know. But, something's telling me that there's a way to get him back."

Wong shook his head at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Genesis, Mordo is using you. He wants to get to Stephen as much as you do."

"I know that. But, I can handle this."

Wong grimaced. "What do you mean?"

"My father had connection with Dormammu. If I can get to Dormammu, I can get access to more parts of the universe, and maybe find Stephen," Genesis explained, slowly.

"Maybe? Genesis, you're a very smart girl, but I don't think this is something worth risking. Why would Dormammu even take you in?"

Biting her lip, Genesis replied, "He was in league with Thanos, who is responsible for half the universe being gone. They both had plans for me because they knew the power I had. I was rescued before Thanos could..."

Wong didn't know why she stopped talking, but he saw the look in her eyes. He hugged her again, as she shivered a bit in his arms. Shaking her head, she apologized and got a hold of herself. "I have to try and make this work, Wong."

"There must be something else that can be done? What about the Avengers?"

"They're all apart. No one's sure what to do just like..everyone right now."

"But, why does this have to fall on you?"

She felt angry at herself as she remembered how angry she was at Stephen for the past few years. "He told me to trust him. That's the last thing he said to me."

Wong couldn't fathom the whole situation too much. He felt overwhelmed with all this. Stephen giving up the Stone? Looking into the future? He knew Stephen well enough to never put anything else before his duties. He knew Stephen loved her, and if he was willing to get her into the whole situation, Wong would have to trust him too.

"I cannot leave the Sanctum. It's clear that you have your own path, and I can only trust Stephen, as you have. I know Mordo, but none of us expected him to leave as he did. Nothing is certain anymore. I cannot stop you, Genesis."

The two of them smiled at each other, and knew this was farewell for now. He handed Genesis a book Kaecilius had stolen in order to communicate and bring Dormammu to Earth. The library was enormous and most of the books were chained to the shelves. Wong handed her the book, and made her promise to take care of it.

"Open the realm far from society. It will open, and cause destruction to anything and everything around it. Be careful when you do," Wong warned as she stared at the book.

"This is some insane shit," Genesis whispered.

He nodded. "Find him."

Genesis and Wong hugged one last time, as she left the building. The book was dark red, and had the Sanctum's symbol on the cover. She traced the cover with her finger, and swallowed.

"Your father used that book," a voice said.

Genesis turned and saw Mordo again, with his hands behind his back.

"Ironic that his own daughter should use it, as well," Mordo continued, "I'm more than willing to help you find Dormammu, as well as Strange."

"You're such a good Samaritan," Genesis spat.

"Stephen was a friend of mine. I want him back as much as you do," Mordo replied.

"You nearly killed him the last time you saw him, so forgive me for not believing you."

He didn't deny it. "I wanted him as an ally. He wouldn't see my vision."

"I'm not in the mood to hear your backstory. You stay away from me, or I'll smash your face into the pavement."

Mordo's eyes angered as he stepped towards her. "Your ego is going to be your downfall."

Suddenly, all the buildings started to twirl and surround them. By the look on his face, Genesis knew this war Mordo. She gripped the book and ran. The ground underneath her fell as she fell into open air. She flew around, avoiding street lamps and cars. Something wooden hit against her head, causing her to fall and land hard on a moving fire escape.

Her vision blurred, but she still held the book. Mordo's staff lifted her chin as he looked down at her. "Give it to me."

She was onto him in a second as she slammed him against a building. He grunted as he used his boots to keep himself up. His hands grabbed her face as he attempted to enter her mind. She screamed in frustration as she fought back.

_My father...Kaecilius! Stephen! He told me to trust him. _

_That's a big 'maybe', Gen...this Stephen better be worth it...You have your own path..._

_I used the Stones to destroy the Stones...reduced to atom...you will bear me an heir of the universe.._

Mordo let her go, smirking. "You're a fool. Nothing more than Stephen's little fool."

Her eyes turned purple with rage, as Mordo continued. "You're too valuable to be killed."

He grabbed her throat and squeezed hard. She chocked, dropping the book as her hands instinctively held onto his. She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying through the city as it kept folding itself.

Quickly, she flew down and retrieved the book. The illusions of the folding city disappeared as she found herself standing on the sidewalk like before. The civilians walked as if nothing had happened. Quickly, she flew up into the clouds and got away as fast as she could.

_I will find you wherever you go, my dear. Don't think you've escaped me. _

**A/N: For those interested in a little trivia, Genesis is actually based off an existing Marvel comics character: Clea. Clea has a really crazy backstory that I gave to Genesis with a few twists. In the comics, Clea is not only Stephen's lover, but a sorcerer supreme, who is basically as powerful as Stephen. She's Dormammu's niece, and rules in the Dark Dimmension. She's not even human, if I remember correctly. I thought having her be Dormammu's niece was a little odd, so I changed it to be Kaecilius' daughter, instead. I believe Clea is portrayed as a white young woman in the comics, which I'm not against. I just thought having another Hispanic mcu character would be neat lol Her role in being a key to Earth for Dormammu is fairly the same as Genesis. I think they want to make Christine Clea in the movies, but it's not confirmed, I think it's just a theory. I hope they don't include Clea in the films because I think the conflict between Mordo and Stephen is interesting enough but that's just me. Thanks for reading and see you in the next one! :)**


	7. Dormammu

An old abandoned oil building in the middle of the ocean was all she could find. She had to move fast with Mordo on her tail. Genesis flipped through the book until she could find the right section. Pictures of a large face were on the pages. No other description of Dormammu was inside. She sat in the middle of the structure as she looked up at the clouds.

The book was on her lap as she gulped. "By the power of the wand, I welcome the portal to Dormammu in this dimension."

Genesis grimaced at that. "What wand?"

Something wooden was brought to her neck and held against it, causing her to choke. She was forced to her feet as someone spoke. "Dormammu awakens."

Mordo. Genesis felt her neck bruising with pain and they both looked up and saw dark clouds apparently above them. A dark hole opened, as Genesis elbowed Mordo away and flew up towards it. Mordo stepped on thin air with his boots, and followed her. He used his staff to transform it into a whip and managed to whip it around her leg.

They reached the entrance of the hole as Genesis felt his whip on her leg. Her eyes glowed as she grew angry. They both felt sucked into the sky, unable to fight back. Genesis struggled to maintain her flight pattern, but it was no use. Up they went, into darkness as a mighty voice spoke.

"Who summons me?"

This world was dark. Genesis was on her stomach and lifted her head to find several colors within the darkness. Large balls of color and matte that weren't from Earth or anything a human had seen. in space. This had to be another dimension. Mordo was not too far from her, unconscious. Also laying on his stomach. Genesis turned to see the large, blue glowing ball before her. She flew up and realized the ball was no creature, it was a pupil. The being's face became more clear the more she stared.

Genesis wasn't exactly sure how to start or even how to introduce herself. "I-I summoned you, Dormammu."

His large face looked like it was made of ripples of purple and silver flames. "Away from my sight."

Something wrapped around her leg and dragged her down to ground. A pair of strong hands lifted her to her feet, and dragged her away. She turned and saw a male, who had the strangest eyes she had ever seen. They looked cracked around the eyes.

"Wait! I'm here to surrender to you," Genesis called out to Dormammu.

The man holding her kept pulling on her arm as Dormammu said, "Kaecilius, dispose of-"

Everything else the mighty creature said blurred away as Genesis turned to look at the man once more. He wore a mustard tunic and his hair was long enough to be in a ponytail. Her stomach clenched as she stared at him.

"Papá?"

Kaecilius stopped, and grimaced at her. "What?"

"Get on with it, you fool," Dormammu demanded.

Genesis please with her eyes for him to listen. "I'm your daughter, Genesis. You had my mother abandon me years ago."

"It can't be possible," he mumbled.

Genesis flew back up to Dormammu, and clenched her fists. "My father is Kaecilius, and I'm here to fulfill my purpose. Thanos is dead, and he came the closest to achieving his goal. Now, I submit to you."

Kaecilius watched from below, still unable to fathom everything. Dormammu stared at the young girl, and seemed suspicious. "You...I left some of my power on Earth, and ever since your father failed me, I have been searching for that power. If Thanos is truly dead, then you are mine."

She flew back to her father as Dormammu spotted Mordo, still unconscious. Genesis had to think fast, and said, "He's with me!"

"Kaecilius, get the girl ready," Dormammu ordered.

Kaecilius leaned close to Genesis and said, "Follow me."

He led her away from the giant face, and towards a large flat terrain. She looked around at the different colors in the dark sky, as Kaecilius turned around to stare at her.

"How is it...that you are here?"

Genesis was about to explain Stephen and everything that had happened, but she remembered that he was a servant to Dormammu, and responsible for many terrible things, including killing Stephen's mentor. Her mind was raced to think of an explanation.

"Thanos...he stole me away, and pretty much explained everything to me. My power is what told him everything he needed to know about me. When he died, I knew that I had to find you-"

"How did he die?"

She paused at his interruption. "I-I killed him."

Kaecilius was taken back. "What?"

"He...wanted to impregnate me, and I didn't want it."

"Dormammu will kill you if he discovers you killed Thanos," Kaecilius scolded.

Genesis narrowed her eyes. "He can damn well try. Nice to know you have my back."

He didn't seem to understand that. Genesis felt a part of herself sadden. She didn't know how her interaction with her own father would go, but it wasn't this.

"Why is that scum here with you?"

She knew he meant Mordo, but she felt too upset to answer. When she didn't answer, Kaecilius gripped her arm tightly. Immediately, she blasted him away with a flick of her wrist. He landed several feet away, on his back.

"Ungrateful child," he snapped as he got up, "I should've known you were in league with them."

"I'm not in league with anyone but myself."

Kaecilius raged with anger as he stormed towards her. "I can only assume you've met Strange as well. It must be through-"

Genesis flew up and used her powers to dangle Kaecilius upside down by his leg. He squirmed around as he realized how high up they were.

"I came here, knowing my purpose and to find my father. Now I know why you abandoned me. You crave power more than anything. More than being there for your child."

"I chose to gain power for a better life for you!"

"You've cursed me," Genesis cried, holding back tears.

"I never meant for you to feel alone. When I discovered that there was a way to attain this power, I had to-"

She shook her head and replied, "The greatest power you could've given me was the love of a father."

Kaecilius recalled the young Hispanic woman he got pregnant. He couldn't exactly remember her name, it was so long ago, but her features were there in Genesis' face. He stared at his daughter, and as she flew them both down, he realized her pain. He got to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. But, please, assure me that I will someday be worthy to be seen as the father that you deserve," he mumbled, gently.

Genesis stared at his hand, but held onto it. The sky turned darker as Kaecilius remembered Dormammu awaited them. "I must prepare you for Dormammu."

Genesis suddenly felt nervous as she gripped his hand. "What'll he do to me?"

"Perhaps he will want to see the full extent of your abilities. I know there's more to your gifts than flight," Kaecilius replied.

She held her breath at that, and nodded.

"You must address him respectfully, and obey his every command. Do not speak unless spoken to, understand?"

"Okay," she replied.

"Be direct and show him as much you can. He relishes in the idea of power. I will stand nearby and watch. You don't need to be afraid."

Genesis walked back with her father as Dormammu impatiently poured. Kaecilius motioned for her to fly up and face the great Dormammu. She lifted herself up and stared at him.

"Show me your power," his thunderous voice commanded.

She wasn't exactly sure what to show him because she was still learning her own powers. Rhodey had taught her a lot, but she still felt this burning feeling that she could do more. There wasn't anything really heavy for her to lift, so she improvised.

Her hands went together and she created a glowing ball of pure energy. It zapped within her hands, ad she made bigger and bigger. Dormammu watched as she soon created a huge globe of energy.

"Do more," he said.

She made the globe disappear, and turned to her father. With her hands out, she picked him up and flew him around. With one hand, she controlled his flying, with the other, she clenched her fist and blasted the terrain where they stood before. A large crater was created from the blast, as she put her father down.

Her hands glowed as she held them out towards Dormammu. She closed her eyes and entered his mind. She felt as if she had been sucked through a dark tunnel.

_Dormammu, I've come to bargain! _

_You will suffer for eternity._

_You failed me, Kaecilius! Never again!_

_Thanos has begun his goal in collecting the Stones._

_Ronan has failed..._

She gasped when she felt him push her out of his mind. Dormammu stared at her, impressed.

"You have proven yourself to be quite useful. You are not as useless as your father, but you still have much to learn," Dormammu explained.

Genesis landed back on the ground with Kaecilius looking at her, proudly. Dormammu sent them away as he had much to think about in his plans for her. Kaecilius glanced at Mordo, and asked what was to be done about him.

"I'll handle it," Genesis said, quickly.

She had his body follow them, as he remained unconscious. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't about to let them fry Mordo into a pulp. Kaecilius stared at her, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"He's with me. Is there somewhere I can put him?"

He left her to a small house, which seemed a bit out of place for the dimension. They laid him down in a bunk, and she yawned. "I think I better get some sleep."

Kaecilius showed her another bed and smiled as she almost immediately fell asleep. Leaving the house, he met with Dormammu once again. He knelt down and bowed, accordingly.

"Your child is more powerful than she knows, Kaecilius. Make sure it stays that way, for now. I don't want her getting an ideas," Dormammu commanded.

Kaecilius nodded at that.

"If she succeeds, I will pardon all your past failures. With her power, I could venture the universe with ease, as well as other dimensions. Make sure she is content with her stay."

"Yes, Lord Dormammu," Kaecilius replied.

"And find out everything about the man she brought with her," Dormammu added.

Kaecilius gave another bow before returning to the house. He shut the door and noticed Genesis was sound asleep. He turned when he heard Mordo stirring in his bunk. Kaecilius stood over him with a knife in his hand, and watched Mordo open his eyes.

"Don't move," Kaecilius warned with his knife at the man's neck.

Mordo nearly chuckled. "I'll be damned. Dormammu kept you alive, did he? Your daughter must be ecstatic."

Kaecilius turned to Genesis and Mordo gave a small laugh as he followed his gaze. "So father and daughter have reunited. This day keeps getting more interesting."

"Don't you dare say a word against her," Kaecilius hissed as he pressed the knife closer.

Mordo looked at Genesis and then back at Kaecilius. "I see. You don't know why she's here."

When Kaecilius said nothing, Mordo shook his head. "As an old friend, I think I should tell you. I'm sure you remember Stephen Strange."


	8. Slumber

Kaecilius watched his daughter sleep, as his hand slowly reached for hers. He stopped and took his hand back. None of this felt real. All his actions and choices had led to this. His abandoned child that he had forgotten of ever since he ordered her mother to kill her.

The hours passed as he sat there. Genesis slept as if she hadn't slept in years. Kaecilius recalled Mordo's words as they kept repeating over and over in his mind.

_She is in love with him. _

Kaecilius recalled the doctor very well. Very tall, stubborn, but powerful. Mordo had shared his quest of ridding the world of sorcerers and those with great power, and Kaecilius realized he was far more insane than when he had last seen him. Dormammu would have admired Mordo and his plans. All of them could seize the universe, especially with Strange gone. Those that remained after the snap, had clearly given up hope.

He stared at his child and dared not to imagine the life she lived without her parents. Her eyes slowly opened and he bit his tongue, somewhat thankful for her interrupting his thoughts.

Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Have you been..sitting there this whole time?"

Kaecilius replied, "Dormammu has put me in charge of protecting you."

Genesis didn't even notice that Mordo was gone. She stared at her father, and side-smiled. "You're not exactly what I expected."

No response. He wore the same solid frown he seemed to wear all the time. Genesis tried to think of something else to say.

Slowly, he held outa fruit in his hand. "For you."

Genesis felt a small spark. She tried to hold back a huge smile as she took the fruit. "Thanos grew fruit on our planet. This kind of reminds me of some of the fruit there. I didn't think you'd be able to grow fruit out here."

The same frown.

She took a bite from the juicy, purple fruit and swallowed. "So, what's the-"

It felt like she had swallowed ink. She coughed and put a hand to her throat. Gasping, she looked at him in horror. Kaecilius watched her eyes close and her legs give out. She slumped to the floor, in a deep sleep. His next move was clear, but he didn't budge. All he could do was stare.

The door to the house burst open as Mordo came inside. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of the sleeping maiden. "It took you long enough."

He knelt down and gave her a small nudge to be sure she was sleeping. His hand gripped her chin as he mumbled, "Perhaps a kiss could awaken her, eh, Kae-"

"Do not inflict any harm upon her, fool. Dormammu requested she remained unharmed. Now, bring her," Kaecilius demanded.

The two men gave each other a warning glance, as Mordo obeyed. He picked up the girl and they journeyed across the terrain to prepare her for Dormammu. Mordo noticed Kaecilius remain stone cold as they walked.

"You were right about everything, regarding the Ancient One," Mordo quietly pointed out.

Kaecilius didn't look at him.

"If only Stephen could've understood."

"Does it pain you greatly?" Kaecilius mocked.

Mordo hesitated as he recalled Stephen's countless hours of studying, and tormenting of Wong in the library. It brought a small smile to his face. "He was my friend."

Kaecilius stopped and his eyes went to his daughter. "Sacrifices must always be made to achieve what is right, Mordo."

The two men were silent for a moment. Mordo glanced at Genesis, and said, "Dormammu will make it all possible."

Just as he spoke, Dormammu's large, fiery face appeared. Kaecilius used magic to create a large flat, stone table. Slowly, Mordo laid Genesis on the table and stepped away with a small bow of his head. Kaecilius presented her to the great god. He mumbled incantations as Dormammu eyed the prize before him.

"Well done, Kaecilius," he commented.

Mordo watched Kaecilius put a hand to the girl's forehead. He stroked her cheek before stepping away to allow Dormammu his moment. Dormammu gave an exhale as he prepared himself for the final step. His fiery eyes fell upon her and the flames grew. Mordo shielded his eyes as Genesis was consumed by purple flames. Her body vanished in the heat and power, as Kaecilius watched in awe.

"By my own power, I consume thee," Dormammu roared.

Kaecilius and Mordo were blown off their feet and onto their backs. Quickly, they sat up but couldn't withstand the bright light. As it dimmed down, Mordo stood up, as cracks of lightning filled the sky where Dormammu once was.

"Kaecilius...did it work?"

The second man also got up and stared at the dark sky. They breathed heavily, waiting for some kind of sign or reaction. The lightning in the sky stopped and nothing appeared. Mordo shook his head in disbelief.

"What's happened?"

Dormammu's face slowly peered through the dark clouds of smoke, and seemed out of breath. Kaecilius slowly stood up and held his breath. Mordo approached the stone table, noticing there was no trace that the girl's body was there. His hand touched the burned marks on the stone, and he turned to look at Kaecilius.

"She is dead."


	9. Reborn

Kaecilius heard Mordo's words and his head lowered. It had been done. The two men stood by each other as they looked up at the god above them. Dormammu hadn't said much since the sacrifice took place. Mordo couldn't quite pin a word on it, but the god looked ill.

"Perhaps we should leave him," Mordo suggested.

"No," Kaecilius replied.

"Just for a moment."

Hesitant, Kaecilius turned away as they started to leave. A shriek of agony filled the entire dimension as the two men fell to their knees and covered their ears. Mordo groaned aloud as he turned to see Dormammu facing upwards and screaming in pain.

"Dormammu!"

Mordo tried to get to his feet, but Kaecilius pulled him back down. "Get down, idiot!"

They both watched Dormammu shriek more and even louder. Sparks of lightning filled the sky again. Mordo watched the sky in terrorist as he and Kaecilius tries to look around for shelter. Standing up, Kaecilius clumsily opened the mirror dimension to protect them. Mordo watched the lightning in the sky grow more ferocious. It all came together towards the ground and formed a bright light. They shielded their faces until it dimmed down. Mordo dared to look and gasped.

Kaecilius looked and was also in shock. Genesis was glowing completely with a violet glow. Her hair looked a bit longer, and her fists were clenched. Dormammu was weak but his anger was fueled.

He blasted at her, but she flew away. With both hands, she formed an orb of energy and lightning. It appeared to be the size of a bowling ball. She cried out as she tossed it towards his face.

He shrieked again as it hurned his face. Genesis turned to look at the two men below. Mordo broke through the mirror dimension and ran off. Kaecilius remained standing, as Genesis raged towards him. Her hands gripped his throat as he was now on his back. His calm demeanor made her hesitate for a brief moment.

"You know better than this," he croaked.

She narrowed her eyes. "You don't even know me."

"I just made you. I knew Dormammu had to kill you to break the curse you had."

Genesis almost didn't want to believe it. "No..."

"You had potential and took far too long to master your power. That's when I knew you needed to be broken to be reborn," Kaecilius explained as her grip loosened.

"..."

His rough hand touched her cheek. "I never did anything good by you. Failure has always been my fate."

Genesis could only listen and stare. Suddenly, a sharp beam of rock went through his chest from underneath him. He moaned loudly as she shrieked.

"NO!"

Her voice shook in a sob. Dormammu breathed heavily as he mumbled, "Useless."

Kaecilius felt blood fill his throat as he coughed. He was still breathing as Genesis shot herself up to the sky and summoned all the powers of darkness the dimension held. Her eyes glowed brightly and her mouth opened to reveal more light.

Black and purple smoke filled the sky as she shot all her power at the mighty being. He tried to fight back, but the battle was over within seconds. Genesis watched his face deteriorate into ash, and the deed was done. Her feet found the ground as she raced to her father's body.

He was blankly looking up at the sky as she held back sobs. Unsure if she should attempt to remove the beam or leave him, Genesis wept. Kaecilius watched her knee beside his head. He tried to speam, but no words came. She watched him point to his head, as she tried to understand.

"R...read."

Genesis wiped her eyes as she held out her hands. Closing her eyes, she went in. His mind was empty and fading away. She stood in darkness as she heard his fading voice.

"I've always known failure. Promise me...that you will not have been my greatest."

She shook her head and tried not to cry again. "No. No, you didn't fail."

"Dormammu is gone. You used power from this dimension to achieve it. A part of him will live in your. A part that will...yearn to use dark magic. You must not."

He continued. "Everything I have done...I am truly sorry. Find Strange. Your love."

Genesis mumbled Stephen's name and her eyes saddened.

"Do not fail...where I failed. To love."

Before Genesis could give him words of comfort, the vision faded away as his mind died. She wiped her eyes at the sight of his dead body. Her trembling hand touched his cheek, and she wept.

"This must be a massive loss for you."

Genesis heard Mordo's voice as she scanned the area. She couldn't see him at all.

"To lose one's lover...and then father? Words cannot express my pity for you," Mordo continued.

Slowly, she turned and saw him standing behind her, holding the spell book that brought them here. She gasped and he gave her an evil grin.

"Thanos and Dormammu are both dead."

"Aw, did you figure that out on your own, big boy?" Genesis mocked.

She thought he would send hellfire onto her, but he seemed almost amused by her. "Come with me, and help my cause. You-"

Genesis stood up, clenching her fists. "You can shove that offer up your ass."

Mordo seemed disappointed but not surprised. His eyes looked down at the spell book and he shook his head. "I must confess that I mourned Stephen's disappearance-"

A blast to his chest knocked him off of his feet and onto his back. Genesis flew above him, glowing with anger and sneered, "Don't you ever speak his name again."

"You'll regret doing that. Now, you'll remain here...forever. Pity to see such a pretty face go to waste. I'll remember your beauty and nothing else."

With the book opened, Mordo chanted a spell as Genesis watched him disappear in a flash. She gasped and looked around as if an escape door would appear. "Oh no..."

She zoomed towards the sky, searching for something. An exit or any opening within the dimension that would help her escape. Nothing could be found. Her heart raced as she tried to remember the spell that brought her here. She was beginning to fear she would never get out as she landed back on the ground.

"God, help me...help me.."

Covering her face, she tried not to give into crying. Pulling her hands away from her face, Genesis remembered killing a god not too long ago. "Come on."

Holding her hands up in the air, she tried to picture her small apartment back at home. Her mind ventured into her old memories there, and she couldn't help but cherish them. From her hands came blasts of energy towards the sky, as she attempted to open some form of portal to go home. To go anywhere, really. Anywhere but here. In her attempts to open a portal, she somehow managed to draw the memories of the dark demension itself. As if it were computer and she was downloading it files into her mind.

She saw Stephen appearing and dying several times, her father performing tasks for Dormammu, others attempting to gain power from the god and being killed instantly. Genesis focused what she could to open something. Though nothing appeared, she kept trying.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! And to the person requesting I update my strangers and pajamas fic, I just did, enjoy! More will come in the next chapter!**


	10. Help Comes

Something opened in her mind as she sat with her legs crossed and flashed above the ground. Genesis tilted her head in curiosity and ventured her mind onward.

_Come. Friend of Stephen Strange._

Genesis heard the woman's voice and hesitated. Now wasn't exactly the time to trust this woman or not. Either way, it would get her out of this dimension. She tilted her head up and let her control down. In a flash, she flew up for several minutes. Then, she landed on her back after flipping through the air twice. Grunting, she was thankful her landing wasn't too painful.

Blinking her eyes open, Genesis noticed a blue sky and could heard numerous screams. Groaning, she sat up to find a woman staring at her. They were on a rooftop, it seemed. The woman was bald and wore a yellow tunic. Her manner was calm as she approached the young girl.

"Genesis Fuentes. Friend of Stephen Strange," she greeted.

Genesis stood up and mumbled. "More than friends, actually."

The woman smiled, amused. "I know. You're lucky I found you in the dark dimension, but you've found yourself in another world of trouble."

"Sorry, I don't know who you are or...where I am. Thanks for getting me out, though."

"We are years in the past from your time. New York is under attack by the brother of Thor."

Shocked, Genesis replied, "New York? Loki?"

The woman gave a bow of her head. "I am Stephen's mentor."

Her heart jumped as she heard his name again. Genesis tried to contain her excitement as the Ancient One smiled. They both turned when they heard a zap. Genesis grimaced as she saw the Hulk appear and approach a door to the inside of the building.

"Bruce?"

He stopped and turned, in disbelief. "Genesis?"

The woman cut in. "We've just had the floors waxed. I wouldn't go in, if I were you."

"What the...how the hell did you get here?" Bruce asked.

Genesis stared at him, surprised to see him wearing normal clothes and a pair of glasses. He noticed her confusion, but was too occupied with his own to explain anything.

"Look, there's no time to talk, and I have to go," Bruce said as his hand reached for the doorknob.

The ancient one raised an eyebrow at that. "Not a chance."

Bruce turned and cleared his throat. Remaining calm, he said, "Sorry about the bad introduction, I'm looking for Dr. Strange."

The woman side-smiled as she pretended to think. "You're about...five tears too early. Doctor Strange is performing surgery."

She walked to the edge of the roof and pointed across the city. "About 20 blocks that way."

Genesis stared at her finger and felt her chest tighten. Bruce stared in disbelief as he approached the two women.

"Why do you need him?" Genesis asked Bruce.

"I need that, actually," Bruce replied as he pointed to the smiley around the Ancient One's neck.

Raising her eyebrows, Genesis hadn't noticed it. The Ancient One shook her head and chuckled. "I'm afraid not."

"I wasn't asking," Hulk replied as he took a step closer.

"You don't want to do this," she warned, not moving and inch.

"No, you're right, I don't. But I don't have the time-"

Her hand thrusted into his chest as the hulk fell backwards, slowly. Bruce's astral body appeared and Genesis gasped. He stared at his body in shock, as the Ancient One smirked.

"Bruce?" Genesis gasped.

"What did you do to me?"

The Ancient One folded her hands behind her back as she turned to Genesis. "He'll be alright. Stephen should have explained astral bodies to you."

"Look, if you know so much, then...you should know about Thanos," Genesis said, "He's already wiped out the universe in..the future. I have to get back there."

Bruce finally managed to speak up and commented, "I need the time stone, and I'm not leaving without it."

The Ancient One turned away from them as she apologized to Bruce. "I cannot give it to you. You'll have to forgive me. As for you, Daughter of Kaecilius, you will find your way back with Bruce. I can do no more for you."

Bruce flew his body to the woman and insisted on getting the stone. "Look, I need this stone to save my timeline and reality. Please!"

"If give up the Time stone to help your reality, I am dooming my own," she explained as Bruce jumped in front of her with his hands held out.

"With all due respect, I'm not sure the science reallt supports that!"

She didn't seem convinced as she created a whisper of gold thread between them. Genesis watched as tiny infinity stones appeared in a hoop around the thread.

"If you were to remove the time stone, our chief weapon, for even a moment, my reality would split and the forces of darkness would rise up. Millions would suffer."

Genesis glanced at Bruce. "And with it gone, Stephen wouldn't further his education in the mystic arts, and probably-"

"Never fulfill his destiny," The Ancient One finished.

Thinking hard, Bruce shook his head. Gently, he took hold of the small green stone and explained, "But what if we came back to put the stone back in its former reality? So, chronologically, it never left."

The Ancient One turned away again, unconvinced. Genesis bit her lip, and said, "It's like it was never gone. It's bound to work!"

"It may," the woman said, "But you're forgetting one important thing: in order to return the stone, you have to survive."

Bruce understood as he nodded in desperation. "We will. I will. I promise!"

"I cannot risk the reality of my world on a promise. It is the duty of the sorcerer supreme to protect the time stone."

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Then, why the hell did Strange give it away?"

Genesis felt her stomach turn. The Ancient One's face hardened. "What did you say?"

"Strange. He gave the Stone to Thanos in my timeline!"

"Willingly?"

"Yes!"

Genesis tried to cut in. "Bruce, it wasn't-"

"Why?" The Ancient One demanded.

"I don't know, maybe he made a mistake."

Genesis shook her head. "He did it to save me!"

The two of them look at her in confusion. Genesus recalled Thanos holding her tightly and Stephen begging her with his eyes.

"It wasn't even his fault. I had the stone...and he asked me to give it to Thanos so he wouldn't kill me."

The Ancient One put a hand on the girl's shoulder and spoke gently. "Strange was meant to be the best of us."

With her other hand, she flicked the Hulk's still unconscious body back together with Bruce's astral body and he woke. Genesis watched her hands open the Eye around her neck as the stone flew out. She handed it to Bruce, carefully. His large, green hand took it and he gave a slight nod.

"I wish I could've had more time to know you," Genesis said to the Ancient One.

"And I you. Remember, there always more to be learned, and that there is great power within you that Stephen may not always understand. It is your own. Trust it."

Genesis gave her a small hug before leaving with Bruce. "Thanks for saving me."

"Thank you," Bruce said from behind them.

The Ancient One held both of their hands, tightly. "I'm counting on you, Bruce...Genesis. We all are."


	11. The Snap

It felt like they zoomed through time and space. Bruce held her hand tightly, which gave her the slight fear that he would break it into pieces. Once they reached their destination, Genesis realized they were in the Avengers headquarters. She looked around and saw several of the Avengers standing there. They wore white and red suits, and helmets. They removed their helmets and looked around at one another.

Rhodey asked, "You tellin' me this actually worked?"

He froze when he saw Bruce with Genesis. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back.

"Whoa, wait, Banner. What the hell is she doing here?" Rhodey asked.

They all turned when Clint stepped off of the machine. His eyes looked red and in grief. Captain America exchanged glance between Bruce and Clint. They all looked worried.

"Clint, where's Nat?" Bruce asked.

His green chest was heaving as he yearned for an answer. Clint's eyes only grew sadder as he turned away. Rhodey held Genesis close as she pulled from the hug. Everyone stopped looking at Clint, and then looked at the floor. Bruce slumped a bit as he rested his hands on the floor. Genesis jumped as he slammed his fist down. He hung his head as everyone made their way from the room.

"How did you get here?" Rhodey asked Genesis, in a low voice.

"It's a long story," Genesis replied, "I don't think this is an appropriate time to be focusing on me."

The group had mostly exited the room. except for Clint. Rhodey patted Genesis on the back, encouraging her to let him speak with the man alone. She nodded and quietly levitated away. Stopping at the doorway, she turned and saw Clint let out a sob as Rhodey hugged him. Genesis quickly flew outside to find the rest of the team by the lake. Embarrassed, she hesitated on joining them.

However, though briefly, she knew Natasha to be a kind person. She wanted to know what had happened to her. Sighing, she gave in. She joined the rest of them as they sat in silence by the lake. Bruce noticed her join them as he motioned for her to stand next to him. Tony wore a pair of sunglasses, which Genesis could only guess was to hide his tears.

"Do we know..if she had any family?" he asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, us."

Genesis noticed Thor, who appeared to have gained weight, approach Tony. He was shaking his head and almost smiling. Tony looked up at him and stood. "Huh?"

"What? Why are we acting like she's dead? We have the stones, right?"

Her eyebrows went up when she realized he was right. Tony shook his head at that. So did Steve.

"We have them, as long as we do, we can bring her back. Isn't that right, Captain?" Thor pressed.

Genesis looked to Bruce for his theory, but he had turned his back to her and stared at the lake. Thor kept arguing his point, although no one spoke. They turned when they heard Clint's voice.

"We can't get her back," he mumbled as he walked with his arms folded.

Rhodey was right behind him. Thor narrowed his eyes as he asked, "What? What did-"

"It can't be undone," Clint said, firmly.

"Why do you say that?" Genesis asked.

Before he could answer, Thor chuckled. "Alright, alright. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. We're talking about space..magic-"

Clint held out his hand and spoke quietly. Genesis and Bruce were sure he was going to snap at Thor.

"I know, I'm way beyond my pay rate here, but she still isn't here, is she? It can't be undone. Or at least, that's what the red floating guy had to say about it!"

Rhodey spoke up. "Hey, man, it's alright."

"Maybe you wanna go talk to him!" Clint yelled. "Go grab your hammer, okay? And you go fly and go talk to him!"

Genesis sensed him angry about something else. She took a step forward. Thor, unsure of what to say, let her take over the argument.

"What else happened? Help us understand," Genesis advised.

Clint's eyes watered again. He looked right at her and turned away to face the lake. "It was supposed to be me. She gave her life for that goddamn stone!"

She shushed him and touched his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she resisted the urge to go deeper into his mind. Clint let out another sob. "It's not your fault."

Bruce grabbed one of the benches and tossed it across the lake in rage. He grunted loudly as he threw it and faced the team with watery eyes. "She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it."

Tony looked as if he wanted to comfort him, but nothing came out. Steve was crying, silently. He just let tears fall.

"We have to," Bruce insisted.

Steve got to his feet. "We will."

Clint remembered the stones. The whole point of their loss. Slowly, he rejoined them, keeping his distance from Thor. Tony stood up and guided them back to the building. Genesis walked with Rhodey and tried to explain what had happened with the few minutes that they had to talk.

"This creep is after you?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know what he's capable of doing next. He keeps popping up and telling me that Stephen isn't beyond saving. No one is," Genesis replied.

"No one that disappeared?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe he knows about our plan. You sure he won't try to jeopardize it?"

Genesis assured him with a shake of her head. "He wins whether our plan works or not. Stephen was one of his worst threats, but if he comes back, he could be his greatest weapon."

"Thought you said he was wanting to use him as an ally," Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

"At this point, Mordo's tired of asking and will probably try to force him."

Rhodey stopped walking and spoke seriously. "One thing at a time, but we won't let that happen."

She gave him a small smile as the rest of the group had gone inside. Curious, she remembered about their quest to get the stones.

"So, how are you going to use the stones for your..bidding? Thanos had a gauntlet."

"So do we," Bruce said as he stepped outside once again. "Tony says that it's ready. We all should be inside for this."

They followed him inside to join the others, staring at a gauntlet, clearly of Tony's design and creation. It had all the stones and was covered in gold and red colors. Rocket, the raccoon from before, spoke first. "So, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?"

"I'll do it," a voice from behind said.

Thor made his way towards the glove before Steve and Tony stopped him.

"Hey, hey, Thor, wait," Steve cut in.

"It's not just that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you, you're in _no _condition," Tony advised, nervously.

Thor scoffed. "What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?"

"Cheese whiz?" Rhodey asked, with his arms folded.

"It's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. Almost killed him," Bruce said, approaching the device.

Genesis looked worried, but knew he was right. Although, her money was on Thor too. Bruce looked down at the device and held his breath. Tony didn't argue and neither did Steve.

"None of you could survive it. Almost like...I was made for this," he mumbled as he shared a glance with Tony.

Rocket put on his goggles, ready to roll. Genesis watched a man step up. He wore a read suit and a gray helmet. He noticed her too, and gave her a nod and a 'what's up?'

"Hey, you must be Ant-Man," Genesis gasped.

She could tell he was smiling from behind his mask. "Yeah! That's me! I am the Ant-Man!"

"Let's focus here, guys," Steve ordered.

"Right," Genesis said as she floated up and got herself ready too.

Her hands went together and she got to work. Unsure how strong her power could withhold a blast from the device, she created a barrier between them and Bruce. They all looked up in awe at the purple energy between them.

"Wanda would've liked you," Rhodey muttered.

"You always say that," Genesis smiled.

"She would've," Steve confirmed.

Bruce put the glove on as the rooms all shielded themselves with metal doors. Even a shield was placed on the ceiling. Everyone braced themselves and took a step back.

"Everyone comes home," Bruce whispered.

_Except Nat, _most of them thought.

Once the gloves enclosed on his massive hand, lightning zapped along his arm and shoulder. Bruce got to his knees and groaned in pain. Thor watched as if he could feel his pain as well. Genesis did her best to put all she had into the barrier, trying not to focus on Bruce, who's screams grew louder.

"Take it off!" Thor demanded.

Steve shook his head and held out his hand at him. "No, no! Wait! Bruce, you okay?"

They had to yell, Bruce was screaming so much. Tony had his helmet on, but yelled, "Bruce! Talk to me, Banner!"

Bruce's hand shot up as the lightning got bigger. He screamed one final time and snapped his fingers with a loud and bright flash of light. Genesis felt herself exhale as she put the barrier down. Rhodey was there to help her lean against him as the other checked on Bruce. The glove slipped off and Clint kicked it away. It looked completely damaged.

"Bruce!" Steve cried. "Don't move him. Bruce?"

Genesis faintly saw Ant-Man walk towards some windows as the building's lockdown had ceased. Rhodey gave her a small shake, asking, "Genesis? You alright? Talk to me."

She blinked her eyes several times, as she slowly slumped to the floor in his arms. "Y-Yeah, sorry. Did it.."

Her hand went to her head as she tried to refocus. She and Rhodey heard a phone vibrate from one of the lab tables. Clint rushed to it, but took a moment before answering.

"Hon?"

"Guys, I think it worked," Ant-Man gasped.

Genesis glanced up as Rhodey smiled at her. Her eyes, however, were on what was right above them: Thanos' ship and a missile heading towards them.


	12. Memories

Darkness again. When she opened her eyes, Genesis could barely feel the rest of her body. Slowly, she blinked her eyes as she tested her senses and movements.

Legs? Sore but fine. Arms? She flinched as her right arm ached immensely. It had to be broken, but her left arm seemed alright. Suddenly, she remembered Rhodey and moved her throbbing head side to side to see if he was around. Her lip was cut and bleeding, as her body made its way to stand up. The smoke, that she had just noticed, burned her nostrils and made her eyes water. Her feet scrapped among the rubble as she finally stood. Fire and smoke filled the air and was what remained of the building. Genesis panicked when she realized she was alone.

"Rhodey! Bruce!"

Her throat felt dry as she called out to no avail.

"They'll be of no help to you," said a voice she hoped never to hear again.

It couldn't be. Genesis held her broken arm and turned to see the titan himself. He sat in the middle of the destruction, filled with pride, no doubt. His destruction. She shook her head in disbelief at him.

"My hope for an heir was in your hands. Hard to believe I could choose such a small being for a huge honor," Thanos said, examining her from afar.

Her hair was a mess and she was filthy from the rubble and smoke. Genesis waited for someone from the group to appear as she tried not to let her throbbing headache get the best of her. She could barely focus her words or her mind.

"Still, there's so much beauty to behold. I knew that the moment I laid eyes on you," Thanos continued, as he recalled seeing the future through Nebula.

The future he hoped to avoid: his death.

"And somehow, you managed to look even more pathetic as you did in that memory."

Genesis narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I know of the future that you've already lived. I'm here to fix it. There cannot be a perfect universe as long as there are those who remember what they've lost."

Before she could respond, Genesis grunted as she received a huge kick to her side. She fell a few feet away and groaned aloud. Slowly, she lifted her head and saw Nebula. The young blue alien looked down at her with a glare and then to her father for a sign pf approval. Thanos lifted his hand for her to stand down, and she obeyed. Genesis tried to think of what anyone would do...Thor, Tony...Natasha.

_What the hell does a superhero do?_

Her hands glowed as she felt her power coming back to her. With a wave of her hand, she sent Nebula flying back into the destroyed building and decided to face Thanos alone.

"Kaecilius. You know him," Genesis said, weakly

The titan liked talking. So, that's how she would buy the others time. Thanos stared at her in confusion, but then looked at her as if he recalled a memory. Genesis lifted herself off the ground and flew towards the titan.

"I'm his daughter. The one he was trying to find," she continued.

"This planet is full of surprises," he grinned.

"I can give you the things you want. The gauntlet you want is here in all this rubble. I can find it. All the stones are there."

He just stared at her as she spoke. "Why help me?"

"You've taken everyone away from me...I have no one left. Everyone that I knew is gone," she replied, lowering her eyes.

The large titan didn't look convinced as he lifted his chin. Her mind stumbled to think of another tactic. Holding up one hand, she closed her eyes. All noises stopped, as she entered his mind. So much blood and darkness. Yet, there was Earth. Untouched and beautiful.

_Green valleys, prospering people, and more. A grateful universe._

She felt something large grab her neck and choke her. He was fighting back.

Quickly, she got to work. If she lost all oxygen to her brain, the vision would cease right before she would die.

The vision began: _She and Thanos were back in his small shelter. They were eating in silence but they looked happy. Hopeful._

The pressure on her neck decreased as the fake memory continued.

_As they finished eating, the titan held out his hand to her. Her small hand could only grasp two of his fingers. They shared a smile and turned their attention to her belly. She was pregnant. _

Genesis gasped loudly as the vision ended and she slumped to the floor, free of Thanos' hold. She looked up at him and he was close to tears.

"What did you do?"

Coughing, she levitated up and held her neck. "I...that was us. I showed you the past. Before the Avengers killed you, we were together in the universe you are destined to create."

Thanos turned his attention to behind her. Thor, Tony, and Steve had escaped the rubble and were ready to fight. Genesis felt a glimmer of hope as Steve stepped forward. Thanos smiled at them, amused at their current appearances. Dirty and exhausted.

Before she could say a word, someone flew into her, and carried her away. They dropped her but she caught herself, and landed gently.

Frustrated, she looked up at her attacker. "You."

She sensed panic as Steve urged Thor to find her. With only a few seconds, she entered his thoughts and urged him to stay put.

_Deal with Thanos._

With that, she watched Mordo approach her, amused at her appearance. He still had the spellbook with him, she noticed. Mordo read her mind when he saw her glance at the book.

"Let all that is evil within you, be free," Mordo chanted.

Genesis felt nauseous, all of a sudden. Her stomach turned and she bent down instinctively. Mordo kept chanting the spell as she fought back. Kaecilius had warned her that Dormammu still had pieces of his power inside of her. Mordo used as much of his power as he could to bend her to his will.

"Don't fight it. Evil magic can't be tolerated," he muttered.

"You'll never get ahold of Stephen. Ever," she spat.

He ignored her as he watched her struggle. "Your father may have broke the curse, but he awakened power inside you that you don't deserve. You can't even use it properly."

"Just because I don't use it like you would doesn't mean I don't use it properly," Genesis groaned.

"You could be Stephen's equal. Even more superior."


	13. Mordo's Aspirations

He was in her mind again before she could make another move. He held her head in his hands and grunted loudly.

_Release! Give in!_

_No! No...!_

_Thanos approached Stephen and held out his hand. "The girl."_

_Genesis felt Stephen let her go. She looked at him in disbelief, but he motioned for her to go._

_"Stephen.."_

_He held both of her hands, tightly. "I love you. Remember that."_

_Her eyes glowed with anger as she felt Thanos pick her up as if she weighed nothing. She thrashed and screamed as Stephen turned his head away, unable to watch. He felt pressure in his throat as she cried out his name._

_Mordo appeared in the memory and watched Genesis struggle against Thanos. "Didn't you feel betrayed? He gave you away, his love."_

_"Shut...up," she grunted._

_"Give into your gift. We can bring him back," Mordo insisted._

_Genesis struggled hard, as she fought ignoring his speech. Stephen's look of regret kept replaying over and over. He wouldn't look at her. He kept his glance at the ground. _

_The memory changed to Thanos keeping her in his tent with the old rags she had on. She remember his touch and heavy breathing when he got too close. Her heart started beating faster as she held her breath. _

_Mordo stared and grinned at her. "This planet cannot thrive with the decisions Thanos made. Bring everyone back, Genesis. Let me help you, I know your father awakened something in you."_

Genesis felt the memory going away as Mordo loosened his grip of control. Seizing the opportunity, her left leg stomped forward, she thrust her unbroken arm out, and sent a blast his way. Quickly, he pulled his staff out with a spin to lessen her blow. His boots scraped the ground as he was pushed back a few feet from her. He held up his staff, ready to swing, and spun towards her, turning it into a sword. Genesis held her hand up to try and take possession of it with her mind.

With Mordo swinging it too fast, she couldn't focus on it.

_Okay, next move. Come on, dumbass._

She moved her hand in a circular pattern to create a protective orb around her. Mordo raged towards it and slammed his sword against it, creating a loud zapping noise. "With so many unchecked sorcerers like you and Strange, this world will suffer more than it already has."

"Stephen only ever wanted to help you!" Genesis cried back from inside the orb.

He held the sword with both hands and shoved it down onto the orb. A blinding light and the orb burst open. Genesis felt her own energy surge back into her from the burst, making pain zap through her body. Her body slumped to the ground as she groaned. Mordo's boot stomped onto her broken arm, as she gave a scream. Hissing from the pain, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"With you gone, it seems Stephen's focus will change. And, he will realize his true purpose and place," Mordo slowly realized.

"This was never about Stephen...was it?" Genesis groaned.

Mordo gave her body a slight shove with his feet as he walked away from her. With a wave of his hand, he created another sword. "If he's as quick a learner as the Ancient One believed, he will heed to my bidding. And, especially, when his beloved is no longer alive to distract him."

Genesis's mind took control of her broken arm and made it so it would not move. She lifted herself slightly above the ground and glared at him. "The Ancient One knew Stephen would come to her."

"She knew all things," Mordo replied with a dull voice.

She shook her head, remembering her meeting with the Ancient One with Bruce. "I saw her when I escaped Dormammu's dimension. I could feel her calling me...showing me a way out. It was a different space in time. In New York."

He had had enough and he swung his sword at her. Genesis flew up to get away, but he followed with his anti-gravity boots.

"She told my friend that we were too early to find Strange. That he wouldn't become her student for another few years," Genesis continued.

His rage only grew as she kept avoiding the fight. With his magic, he appeared behind her but she was already ready. She elbowed his chest and used her magic to send him rocketing to the ground. Hand held out, she did her best to hold him down on his back.

"Enough!" he demanded.

"She knew he was coming. That he would be trained, and she picked you of all her students to train him," Genesis continued as she kept her hold on him.

She slowly floated down towards him, but maintained a safe distance in the air.

"She trusted me because I followed the laws of our study; the laws that make us who we are," Mordo spat.

Genesis raised an eyebrow, as she didn't need to search his mind to see his jealousy arising. "You did, and you expected a reward for that, didn't you?"

Mordo grit his teeth as he struggled against her hold.

"You expected to take her place...sooner or later," Genesis said as she sensed his insecurities began to buzz in his mind. His desires, his aspirations.

_"You suspect Kaecilius will kill me?" The Ancient One asked as she and Mordo stood alone in her room._

_Mordo stared at her with worried eyes. How much she had rescued him from, he remembered. "Yes. He knows that you are growing restless."_

_"You may be correct. I see...one who will restore all this. Do you see it too?"_

_He tried to hide his smile. "I-"_

_"He has not yet arrived, but he will overthrow this growing evil," The Ancient One said, confidently._

_Mordo blinked. "What...who?"_

_"You must be the one to train him when he comes," she said, turning to face him._

"No!" Mordo yelled aloud.

"She said that Stephen was going to be the best of any of you."

"Stop it!"

"You thought she was talking about you. And that didn't seem to sit right with you. Yet, you obeyed her and trained Stephen," Genesis observed.

He revealed a smirk. "Because I tend to know my place, and soon.."

Suddenly, he broke through her hold and launched himself up to grab her. He pulled her into a choke hold, and said, "...you will know yours."

"That evil that was growing...she sensed it in you," Genesis spat before he covered her mouth with his hand.

He hissed in her ear as he placed his blade at her throat. "There is no evil within me."

A sound in the air made them freeze. Mordo turned and saw a man flying through the sky with metal wings. Genesis noticed him too. Several sparks filled the air as portals opened. Genesis felt her chest tense as Mordo held her close against his body.

One portal opened, and revealed everyone she met on Thanos' home planet: both Peters, Mantis, and the others. The silhouette of the one behind them made her stare in shock. His cape moving along the wind, and his determined face coming into the light.

_Stephen._

The others who had been snapped away raged into battle with a loud cry. Stephen had kept his eyes on Genesis since he exited the portal, and he flew towards her and Mordo. Mordo kept his hold on her as he pointed his blade at Stephen.

"Let her go, Mordo. What you want doesn't involve her," Stephen said, sternly.

Mordo prepared to slice her throat, but Stephen reacted quicker. He sent a whip of sparks their way and snatched the sword away from Mordo's hand. Genesis held up a fist of glowing energy, and slammed it against Mordo's chest. He stumbled through the air, as Stephen flew after him. He grabbed Mordo's neck and raised a glowing fist.

Mordo kicked him away and took out his wooden staff. He swung it at the sorcerer and landed a blow at his face. Stephen held up his fist to stop another blow, and grunted in pain. The staff turned into a flight of birds by Stephen's magic, making Mordo grin.

"Plenty of time to practice turning things into birds?"

Stephen brought him hands together in a praying pose, and separated them to reveal several versions of himself. Mordo nearly rolled his eyes, as he raged towards the real Stephen. He sent several punches to his face, before a force separated them. Genesis held out her hand and kept her force on Mordo. He growled in anger and squeezed his fist. Her head felt as if it was going to explode. She held her head with both hands and screamed.

"Stop it!" Stephen yelled.

"Why didn't I see it? There's pieces of Dormammu in her. I was trained to destroy that evil magic," Mordo smirked, "And she will die with it."


	14. Price

Mordo slammed a solid punch against her cheek and she grunted in agony as she fell on her broken arm.

He raised his staff to beat her but she held out her hand and blasted it. The staff flew out of his hand and she lunged towards Mordo. Her hand went on his chest as she summoned all of his energy. His soul. Mordo gasped as he couldn't fight back.

Her eyes closed as she held back the will to make him explode. Mordo saw her rage and tried to hold back a smile.

"Give in...to the evil..inside you," Mordo grunted aloud.

It felt as if he was going to burst from the inside out. Genesis grit her teeth as she felt more power flow through her fingers. Stephen watched in shock as she seemed hypnotized with power.

"You...killed me father," Genesis glared at Mordo.

Using his hands, Stephen cast a spell to separate the two, landing them on their backs and several feet apart. Genesis angrily got to her feet as she prepared to try again. She flew towards Mordo, who was still trying to get up. Stephen tackled her down and tried to pin her the ground. She struggled against him with rage.

"Get off me!"

"Gen, stop it!"

Stephen kept her down with his hands as he noticed Mordo barely holding himself up. He panted heavily from exhaustion yet found the strength to laugh at them.

"I will make sure..that you pay your price, Stephen. Starting with your beloved," Mordo threatened.

The sorcerer tried not to seem phased. "All your empty threats mean nothing."

"I'm not the one struggling with emptiness, Strange," Mordo replied as he glanced at Genesis still struggling.

Stephen shook his head Mordo. "I never wanted this. You don't have to go down this path. I thought I knew my way once. You and the Ancient One-"

Mordo snapped and raised his voice. "Don't compare me to that woman! I am true follower of our laws and teachings. You saw that she lied about many things, especially to me!"

"To protect and to do her duty! You're too blind to see that!" Stephen argued.

Pointing a finger, Mordo gave him a threatening look with his eyes. "Watch that mouth of yours."

He approached his former friend and stared down at the girl. Genesis looked like a rabid animal. Stephen kept his guard up as Mordo walked up to him.

"There is evil within her. It is your sworn duty to protect this planet from all threats, is it not?" Mordo asked.

Stephen just wanted to drop the subject. The whole conversation, actually. He stared at Mordo, unsure of what to say. Everything he said, Mordo only used against him or to further his own argument.

Mordo chuckled at Stephen's silence. "Your love for her will be your undoing. And when it happens, I will be there to smite you. Count on it, old friend."

He took his leave and disappeared out of sight with his sling ring. Stephen put his hand against Genesis' forehead and put her to sleep. When her eyes shut, he climbed off of her with a relaxed sigh. Wiping his forehead of sweat, he lifted her up in hid arms and held her tightly. How he had longed to hold her. His absence felt brief, but his desire to return made it all the more torturous. He couldn't remain with her for long, as there was a battle going on.

Gently, he kissed her cheek and gazed out at fighting still going on. He was needed there.


	15. The Battle

Stephen carried Genesis towards the battle, not wanting to leave her alone. Amidst all the fighting, Tony Stark spotted him. He flew over in his suit and landed in front of them.

"She alright?" Tony asked, opening the metal face of his helmet.

"I need to get her out of here," Stephen replied.

Slightly out of breath, Tony held out his arms for him to hand her over. Stephen hesitated and didn't budge.

"Pepper can take her, come on," Tony explained above the chaos.

A moan from Genesis made Stephen slightly gasp. He gave her a small smile as her eyes opened.

"Hey-"

A blast separated them as Tony quickly shut his helmet. He grunted as he was blasted through the air but his thrusters managed to keep him from falling. Stephen wasn't so lucky as he fell on his side. Hissing, he lifted his head to see Genesis looking up at the cause of this whole mess: Thanos.

She grunted as he grabbed her by her neck and pulled her towards his chest. "It's you. The one who was with me before my death."

"Gen," Stephen grunted as he got to his feet.

Genesis grabbed Thanos' large hand with her good hand, and sent a large zap of energy through his arm. He shouted in anger and pain as he was forced to drop her. When she hit the ground, his mighty boot kicked her stomach and sent her a few feet away.

Suddenly, a blast of light made Genesis cover her eyes as a blonde woman appeared. "Miss me?"

"You.." Genesis gasped.

Carol lunged at Thanos and grabbed the gauntlet on his hand. She tugged but he kept thrashing her around. Gritting her teeth, she took a few punches. He pulled the power stone off of the glove, and her eyes widened. With its purple glow hidden in his fist, he punched her across the terrain and her unconscious body stayed down. Thanos fired a blast at Genesis but she caught the blast with her good hand, and shrieked as it burned her flesh. She threw it back his way but the glove swallowed it like a black hole. He grinned at all the stones on the gauntlet and looked towards Genesis.

Suddenly, Stephen appeared and quickly helped her stand. "Come on."

His hands gripped her roughly and she winced. He forced her towards Thanos as she tried to fight back. Thanos pulled her close as Genesis noticed the Reality stone glowing ruby red.

"You're sick," she spat, as the fake Stephen faded away.

"You should thank me. After I'm done killing every last nuisance on this planet, I'll keep the wizard alive as my puppet."

Thanos used the glove to create puppet strings above the real Dr. Strange and they wrapped around his wrists. He struggled as they pulled him up above the ground.

"Dance for her, wizard," Thanos grinned.

Genesis watched Stephen grunt as his bound wrists worked against him. She pushed Thanos' hand out of her way as she flew towards Strange. Thanos was quicker as he grabbed her leg and slammed her onto her stomach.

"Gen!" Stephen cried.

She tried to crawl away, as her chest ached immensely, along with her broken arm. Thanos grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. Her fingers dug into the dirt as she tried to hold onto something.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Thanos sneered as he pulled her closer.

"Stephen, help me!"

Suddenly, Iron Man appeared and took hold of the glove. Thanos' attention was now on him, giving Genesis her chance. She flew towards Stephen who was freed from the spell binding his wrists. He hugged her tightly and they watched Tony pulling at the glove. Thanos had had enough as he struck Tony in the face and appeared to have knocked him out.

Thanos held up his fingers, ready to snap. Genesis felt Stephen hold her tighter as they watched the titan smirk. "I am...inevitable."

He snapped his fingers, but nothing changed. Stephen grimaced as he looked back at Tony. He had the stones on what appeared to be a gauntlet of his own invention. Genesis remembered. It was all that remained from Bruce Banner using it earlier. The power of the stones zapped across his hand and towards his body. He grunted aloud as everyone seemed to be watching.

"And I...am...Iron Man," Tony grunted as he snapped his own fingers.


	16. Priorities

The river was red. Genesis stood waist-deep in the water as she saw the titan before her. Thanos looked upon her with sad eyes. She wasn't sure whether she should speak or wait for him to speak.

She wasn't sure where she was, but it was clear that Thanos had lost.

"I have lost."

Her eyebrows raised when he spoke. "You did."

"We were destined for each other," he said, gently.

"I don't think so," she said, turning away.

"Kaecilius knew our fate was meant to be tied together-"

"I'm tired of hearing people tell me what my father knew or wanted. I make my own destiny," Genesis interrupted.

"I used what little power I could to see you one last time," Thanos explained.

Genesis felt disgust. "It was wasted."

"No. I wanted to see just how oblivious you are. The evil magic inside of you is hindering the wizard's love for you. He doubts. He questions. And he fears."

She folded her arms, not fully buying his words. "Dormammu is dead."

"But you didn't kill the part of him within you. You're becoming unstable as your power grows, and the wizard knows this. But he'll keep a smile on his face. For you."

She didn't sense any lies in him. But she kept a straight face. He took her silence as doubt.

"You'll see. You think he's helping you, but he's only thinking of his duty. Why do you think he let me take you with me to bear my offspring?"

Thanos stroked her hair with his large hand, and he continued speaking. "He was only doing his job. And that's what you are. A part of his job."

She pulled away from his touch and yelled, "Enough! You only ever wanted to use me for your selfish and insane agenda. You are nothing short of disgusting and evil."

Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away. Thanos stared at her and sighed. "You'll understand, Little One. I hate to see you suffer. I could've loved you."

"NO!"

Her screams seemed to echo as she slowly opened her eyes to see the vision was gone. Stephen, sweaty and dirty, was holding her tightly. His eyes sparkled a bit when he saw her awake. But they turned sad in less than a second. She looked around and saw them all. All the heroes standing together and staring at Tony. He looked like a ghost, pale and worn out. Pepper was in tears as Rhoday hugged her. Genesis noticed his gauntlet was completely fried along with his arm and upper torso.

Slowly, they all took a knee with tears building in their eyes. Stephen looked up when Wong approached them. Genesis couldn't have been happier to see him. They exchanged a smile as Strange handed her over to him.

"Careful, her arm's broken," Stephen instructed.

Wong gave him a nod. "I shall return to New York, then."

Genesis grimaced as she held out her small hand towards Stephen. "Wait, wait.."

Her throat was dry and her voice was weak. Stephen just held her hand. "Please. I need to stay here."

Wong glanced at Stephen when he said that and tried not to make a face. "Come. We must get you some rest."

Genesis slowly obeyed as they entered a portal back home. It felt like decades since she last saw this place. Clean and organized, as usual. No doubt thanks to Wong.

"Still kept it clean all these years?"

Wong smiled, warmly. "Naturally."

They led her to her room, where he laid her down. Her eyes closed as he prepared to cast her arm up. Gently, he placed his hand on her forehead and realized she was burning up. This called for a wet rag.

After an hour, Genesis awoke to her arm in a cast and a candle lit room. She tried to sit up, but frozen when Wong put his hand on her shoulder. He sat by her bed with a book in his hand.

"Rest. It is all over now."

She laid down and gave a small sigh. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Have you been sitting here this whole time?" Genesis asked, shifting her legs under the blanket.

"You shouldn't speak so much. You're weak," he replied with his eyes in his book.

He turned a page and said, "But, yes. I have."

"Where's Stephen? And everyone else?"

"I do not know. Stephen only ordered me to bring you here. He said nothing else," Wong replied as he closed his book.

He stood up and bid her goodnight. She watched him exit the room, and close the door. She was thirsty, but decided to ignore it since Wong had done enough. Her legs ached and so did her head. Turning to her side, she brought the blanket over her shoulder.

Downstairs, Wong ate dinner by himself. A portal opened in the kitchen, making him jump. Stephen's boots stepped through first as his cloak flew off his shoulders to rest on a rack. He plopped into a chair and sighed from exhaustion.

"Welcome," Wong sais with his mouth full of rice.

Stephen glanced at Wong's food and scoffed with a smile. "Chinese take-out?"

"It's not for you, don't worry. I heated up a pot of herbal tea."

The wizard grimaced. "Tea? I'm starving."

"You have had a long journey. Tea, first. It will help you," Wong advised with a raised eyebrow.

Stephen gave in and looked around the kitchen for his cup. "They're already planning a get-together for Tony."

He found his mug and took a long drink. Wong glanced up at him from the table. "Oh?"

The warm liquid going down his throat made him moan with content. His legs were tired, and he felt so hot and dirty. He needed a bath.

"It's happening tomorrow," Stephen continued as he returned to his seat.

He placed his mug in the table and kicked off his boots. Wong continued eating as he listened.

"I think it's a bit soon, but they...figured it was best to do it now that we're all here. I need a suit...and a bath," he sighed as he chugged his tea and stood up.

Wong watched him get up and stretch his arms. He put the mug down and thanked Wong before heading out of the room.

"She's upstairs," Wong said, suddenly.

Stephen stopped. "What?"

"Genesis. She's asleep upstairs. Thought you might like to know," Wong replied as he munched on some rice.

"Are you...implying something?" Stephen asked, as he noticed Wong wasn't meeting his eye.

"She hasn't seen you in so long-"

He snapped. "I know that. Don't you think I know that?"

Wong frowned at Stephen for raising his voice. The wizard scoffed and gave a silent apology.

"I just...can't talk to her. She needs to rest right now," Stephen explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

Wong shrugged at that. "I don't think she would mind."

Frustrated, Stephen held up his hand and Wong stared. "Please. I'll shower first. And I'll talk to her. Can I do that?'

His friend stood up with his empty take-out box and threw it away. "You are angry."

"Jesus, I don't have time for this," Stephen groaned as Wong washed his hands in the sink.

"Time is not what's holding you back," Wong argued as he dried his hands on his pants.

Stephen angrily marched to the door when his cloak wrapped itself around his wrist, holding him back. He tugged at it as Wong shook his head.

"You may be the sorcerer supreme, Strange. But that does not give you the right to disrespect your friends," Wong advised as the cloak let him go.

The wizard placed his hand on the door frame with his back to Wong, and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Really, Wong, I am."

He left the room and Wong sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.


End file.
